


Dilaniante sofferenza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlio del lupo bianco [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto soffre terribilmente perché ha perso Sasuke.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Figlio del lupo bianco [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450507
Kudos: 2





	Dilaniante sofferenza

Dilaniante sofferenza

La luce del tramonto filtrava dalla finestra di Uzumaki.

“Fammi entrare!”. La voce di Kakashi risuonava da fuori dalla porta.

Uzumaki serrò gli occhi e gridò, rabbioso: “Vattene!”.

_“Sasuke!” gridò Naruto. Sai era in piedi al suo fianco, entrambi tenevano la testa sollevata._

_Sasuke stava in piedi sulla roccia sopra di lui, la mano sulla spada. Scattò e Uzumaki se lo trovò davanti, le labbra di Sasuke vicino al suo orecchio._

_“Non pensare neanche lontanamente che io possa venire con te. Desidero solo la mia vendetta” gli sibilò._

Naruto si strinse le gambe al petto, sbattendo la testa per terra. I suoi occhi erano vitrei, quasi bianchi e respirava a fatica, scosso da tremiti. Stava sdraiato sul fianco e ondeggiava sul posto, le ciocche di capelli gli aderivano al viso sudato. Intorno ai baffi sulle sue guance si erano creati degli aloni rossastri.

Kakashi riapparve sulla finestra, acquattato ed iniziò a togliere le assi con cui Uzumaki l’aveva sbarrata.

“Fammi entrare! Non puoi lasciarti morire di fame e di sete lì dentro!” gridò.

Naruto strisciò verso il bagno, il viso pallidissimo e il sudore freddo che gli scorreva sulla schiena. Si diede la spinta e avvertì il senso di nausea aumentare al movimento del suo ventre. Afferrò i bordi del bagno e si sporse in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli biondi.

Vomitò, mentre le sue gote si tingevano di verde e le sue labbra di viola. Si lasciò ricadere sul pavimento a braccia larghe e singhiozzò.

Urlò, mentre le lacrime gli scivolavano sul viso e il muco gli scendeva denso dal naso. Gridò ancora e ancora, fino andarsi via la voce.

Per il rigurgito la bocca sapeva di acido e le narici gli bruciavano.

< Torna da me! Ti supplico, Sasuke. Io ti voglio, t’invoco, ti desidero! > gridò mentalmente, scosso da vigorosi tremiti.

Un fulmine mandò in frantumi i pezzi di legno, altri erano stati precedentemente spezzati con calci e pugni.

Kakashi balzò di fianco a Naruto e lo prese tra le braccia, quest’ultimo cercava ancora di urlare, ma gli uscivano solo versi rauchi e disarticolati.

Kakashi stese Naruto sul letto e s’inginocchiò accanto a lui, gli prese la mano con le proprie e lo guardò con aria preoccupata. Aveva solo un occhio visibile, e metà del viso coperto da una fascia nera.

“Resisti. Hai capito? Devi resistere” gli ordinò.

Naruto biascicò: “Sa-suke…”.

< So cosa vuol dire. Forse sono uno dei pochi che può comprendere. Non dimenticherò mai la morte di Obito, ciò che mi ha chiesto di fare Rin.

Io ne sono uscito distrutto, non permetterò che succeda anche a lui.

Non a lui che assomiglia così tanto al mio migliore amico > pensò Kakashi, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare.

Naruto cercò di alzarsi dal letto, Kakashi lo abbracciò stringendolo a sé. Naruto, scosso da tremiti, si avvinghiò a sua volta a lui, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.

“Se non torna da me, io non posso vivere. Ho bisogno di lui!” piagnucolò. Si ritrovò ad ingoiare le sue stesse lacrime.

Kakashi lo cullò, posandogli un bacio sulla testa.

“Non perdere la speranza” soffiò.

< Come posso dargliene, se non ne ho per me? > si chiese. Avvertì dei passi e si voltò, notando che Sakura era entrata dalla finestra a sua volta. Li osservava, con gli occhi socchiusi, un’espressione feroce sul volto.

< Cosa gli hai fatto Sasuke? Come hai potuto ridurlo così? Lui era tuo amico, si fidava di te. Ti ha donato molto di più, come me, e tu ci hai tradito entrambi > pensò.

Kakashi impallidì, avvertendo un brivido lungo la schiena.

“Aiutami. Io mi occupo di lui, tu cerca di preparare qualcosa che possa mangiare” le disse.

Sakura rispose con tono gelido: “Dovrebbe avere del ramen precotto. Mi occupo di quello”.

< Sasuke, la pagherai per questo. Ti ucciderò, con le mie stesse mani. Non permetterò a nessun altro di occuparsene > pensò.

Kakashi accarezzava il viso di Naruto, passandogli le mani tra i capelli. < Ho perso tutti i miei allievi, i miei ‘ragazzi’ e non so che fare > pensò. “Ora respira. Piano, con me. Segui me”.

Naruto gorgogliò e si piegò. Kakashi notò che stava per vomitare, scattò con velocità inumana e recuperò un secchio, porgendoglielo sotto al viso.

Uzumaki vi vomitò dentro, boccheggiando.

“Ho trovato. Intanto che bolle l’acqua vi porto dell’acqua. Rischia di disidratarsi” disse Sakura dalla cucina. Gli portò una bottiglia, Kakashi la prese dalle sue mani e l’aprì. Aiutò Naruto a bere, accarezzandogli il pomo d’Adamo per non farlo affogare, assistendolo nella deglutizione.

< Devo trovare un modo per far tornare in sé Sasuke. Sono io l’adulto > si disse.

Sakura finì di cucinare e si avvicinò a sua volta al letto, iniziò ad imboccare Naruto lentamente, con le bacchette. Il giovane ogni tanto tossiva e Kakashi gli accarezzava il petto e gli passava la mano sulla testa.

“Coraggio… Piano, ecco… Con calma… Poco alla volta” sussurrava Sakura, cercando di addolcire il tono.

Naruto le fece un sorriso storto, riconoscendola.

“N-non andartene…” implorò.

Sakura gli pulì delicatamente il viso e lo rassicurò: “Non ti lasceremo solo”.


End file.
